$(2\cdot3)^2+5^2= $
Solution: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({2\cdot3})^2+5^2$ Multiply ${2\cdot3}$ inside the parentheses first. $={6}^2+5^2$ Find ${6^2}$, which is $6\cdot6$. Find ${5^2}$, which is $5\cdot5$. $={36}+{25}$ Add ${36}$ and ${25}$ together. $=61$ $ ({2\cdot3})^2+5^2=61$